Harry Potter and the Sonnets of Shakespeare
by oblivious2fate
Summary: In which the gods decide that they don't like Rowling's ending and decide to SHAKE things up. Now the future of the wizarding world lies with harry in the form of... a BOOK? Come on in and enjoy the chaos. Harem due to MULTIPLE soul bonds & Slash.
1. Chapter 1

The Sonnets

What would happen if William Shakespeare was no muggle? What if he was an enchanter? If his every worded verse contained a spell that could not be broken? If his every spoken word was once revered by the entire wizarding world, but were so powerful none dared to speak them out loud? What if Harry Potter was completely oblivious fact? Come on in and enjoy the chaos. ^^ Oh by the way i own nothing, not William, certainly not Harry Potter, not even this website. How unfair is that? Santa needs to start giving me some real presents or i am going to the house elves to complain.

Chapter 1 an enchanting beginning

"_Merlin was and has always been the most respected wizard to ever live, none could compare with his mastery of the staff, but words have a power all their own. There were reasons why spells used only the smallest amount of words and left the rest of the magical results to rely on the caster's intent. In the magical world words were binding and only those born with a gifted tongue could weave them properly, these people were known as enchanters. Weaving wild magic into their words they often used verses to keep their spells in line. Enchanters were often reviled and feared because of their dangerous work, but some out shown the others. Some were revered because of how powerful their spells were. The most known enchanter was William Shakespeare, most often referred to as a love besotted fool, his spells were created for the sole purpose of weaving binding ties around the hearts, minds, magic, and souls of those who he admired. Currently his work is used in wizarding marriages, consort bindings, and more._"

Hermione sighed as she closed the book entitled _Magics dictated by Magic_, she wanted to read more but there was no way Madame Prince would allow a student to check out a book over the summer break. Pouting she put it back on the self, it would have to wait until next year she supposed. Tilting her head Hermione wondered just what would be in store for them during their 4th year at Hogwarts, who knows but with Harry around nothing was ever boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Twisting Destiny's Hand

Frival- term used to describe someone who is both a friend and a rival.

Fate always played a hand in things; in fact most of the other gods called her a nosy bitch. At this moment however Fate was conspiring with her frival Magic, she had seen how the Harry potter's story would play out without intervention and she didn't like it. For goodness sake he ended up with a bloody fan girl who bore so much resemblance to his mother Fate had to wonder if he had some sort of complex, this was not even getting started on how much pain and loss he would have to endure, and while Fate acknowledged that he was a part of a war she still started cursing every time the name Voldemort came up.

So Fate decided to go to Magic for help, normally Magic was a very neutral being that didn't take sides, however every god and goddess in existence knew that she had one special exception who went by the name of Harry Potter. This led to their discussion on how exactly they were going to twist the weavings of his destiny therefore changing the destiny of all of those around him. The problem was that there were just too many options and neither could agree which one was the best outcome for the wizarding world. They were just about to give up when Aphrodite the scheming match maker that she was popped her head into the room to give back a book she had borrowed from Magic a decade ago. Smiling like the cat who caught the canary, Aphrodite skipped out of the room.

" I don't remember lending her a book.." Magic stated confused before she turned the book over to reveal the title. Both her and Fate froze in surprise at the bright gold writing that entitled the book _The Sonnets by William Shakespeare_. Looking back up at each other Magic and Fate had a very cruel, evil, horrible, wonderful idea. Mad conniving laughter exploded from the room that Aphrodite just left, chuckling quietly she slipped away, Aphrodite thought it was about time that the boy got some love and even better if it all went wrong no one could say that she had a hand in it. After all she was just an innocent bystander in all the happenings that were about to concur.

It wasn't long after that Harry Potter received a package from a high un-amused owl, opening the finely wrapped parcel Harry found a book of poems with a note attached to the cover. It stated in an elegant sprawl "Thought you would be feeling a little bored, this book should entertain you for the rest of the summer." Harry shook his head at the so Hermoineish thought that a book of all things would entertain him, still there was little else he could do for right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the first sonnet

Harry Potter scratched his head as he reread the first poem in the book, he felt like he was trying to read Chinese, at least now he knows what Dudley feels like whenever he looks at a math problem. With a shudder he decided that he would read and understand all of these poems if only so that he would never be able to compare himself to Dudley, ever, ever again. Turning his head sideways like changing the angle of his head would help him understand it, he wondered if he read the bloody thing out loud he might be able to guess what the bloody hell it was talking about.

"_**From fairest creatures we desire increase…**_" ok obviously that means that people like pretty things, snorting Harry thought about how even wizards would ooh and aww over anything shiny and new.

_**"that thereby beauty's rose might never die…**_" Harry blinked at that line, wondering if that meant that everyone wanted things to stay beautiful forever, an eternity of happiness was what it sounded like to him.

"_**but as the riper by time should decease…**_" that was sad Harry thought, it was like the poet was saying that time destroys everything, well Harry didn't believe that one bit, surely some things could survive the test of time, he decided he would think upon what things later.

"_**his tender heir might bear his memory…**_" that's something time couldn't destroy, harry thought in satisfaction, the bonds between people would live on even after one died.

"_**But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes…**_" Harry pouted as he thought out the meaning of that line, maybe it meant that people were self centered? Always looking in the mirror, maybe.

"_**feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial food…**_" Aha! So they were to prideful... huh! Harry knew a lot of people like that.

"_**making a famine where abundance lies…**_" so these people starved themselves of ever finding love because they were too busy to bother with anyone but themselves.

"_**thyself a foe, to thy sweet self too cruel…**_" that's horrible, Harry thought. They were practical destroying themselves with loneliness. That was a whole another take on 'your worst enemy is yourself'.

"_**thou art now the world's fresh ornament**_" you are still young, new to living, without the wisdom that is supposed to come with age. That most definitely describes all the students at Hogwarts.

"_**and only herald to the gaudy spring…**_" perchance they mean we only wait for the superficial things in life, Harry could see that. Like jewelry, it was superficial and pointless in the long run.

"_**within thine own bud buriest thy content…**_" with our foolishness we lose the happiness that we could have had. Harry was mournful at that line, there was so little happiness in the world already without people throwing it away.

"_**and, tender churl, mak'st waste in nigarrding…**_" Harry stopped to look up what churl meant, _somebody regarded as having bad manners_, so a brat who hid that he was wasting away by making people think he was vain. Somehow Harry could only think of a certain blond haired slytherin that would fit that profile.

"_**pity the world, or else this glutton be…**_" think now of others before all you can of is yourself, Harry shivered, he hoped that even that brat's heart never became so cold.

"_**to eat the world's due, by the grave and thee.**_" If you don't you will suffer regret in life, or by way of punishment in the afterlife. Harry wondered to himself if blondie would hex him if he told him to stop being so self absorbed... probably.

Sighing Harry Potter closed the book, turned off the lights and went to bed. Who knew a book could be so exhausting? Snuggling under his thin blanket Harry Potter resolved to read some more in the morning.

Watching from up above Fate and Magic cackled as the spun a golden unbreakable thread around Draco Malfroy weaving it to encompass his entire being(both spiritual,magical,and physical) before attaching the other end back to Harry Potter's soul, whispering eerily "_your wish is our command_" before the goddess' descended into howling laughter once more.

In a Malfroy Manner a certain blond git sighed contentedly in his sleep and curled into a silk pillow, unknowing that his life would never be the same. Perhaps if he did he would not be so content, but who knows, those of Veela blood were always so strange when it came to their mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- the second sonnet

Waking up the next day was hard. Harry was even more exhausted then when he went to sleep, so much in fact, that he had fought another round with Quirlemort rather than the peaceful dream he had about a field of flowers. Stumbling he made his way down stairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen only to be intercepted by his irritated Aunt Petunia, "Boy! We are going out to the movies; you will stay here and do the chores! I expect everything to be done when we get back tonight, and NO FREAKISHNESS!" Screeched Aunt Petunia as she handed him a typically too long list, no wonder his door was unlocked for once, Harry swore that some days he felt like the male version of Cinderella. Surprisingly doing the chores made him feel better, he was less exhausted when he finished the chores then when he had begun. Laying down on his bed he figured since he still had some time left before the Dursleys came back, he might as well read some more of Hermione's gift. Harry cracked open the book and turned the pages until he reach the second sonnet. Clearing his throat he began to read the poem out loud:

_**"When forty winters shall besiege thy brow,"**_ In Harry's mind that was translated to when 40 cold and lonely years have left their mark on your face.

_**"And dig deep trenches in thy beauty's field,"**_ Tearing into the person's beauty leaving scars.

**_"Thy youth's proud livery, so gaz'd on now,"_** Harry paused to look up livery and found it means dress, so their royal clothing may be admired now…

_**"Will be tatter'd weed, of small worth held."**_ Will become meaningless with time.

**_"Then being asked where all thy beauty lies,"_** They will wonder where their youth has gone.

_**"Where all the treasure of thy lusty day"**_ What have you gained from those years? Harry assumed that many adults felt that their youths were wasted but wasn't the mistakes they made and the triumphs they held are what made them into who they are today?

_**"To say, within thine own deep-sunken eyes,"**_ It is said in your jaded eyes… black haunted eyes flashed through his head and Harry paused morosely for a moment before continuing on.

_**"Were an all-eating shame and thriftless praise,"**_ The self hatred you hold is eating you alive and the praise of others you find unjustified, Harry held the book tightly as his knuckles turned white. Harry wasn't blind to the feelings of those around him even those were hidden, and if that fool of a man had one polite bone in his body Harry would have confronted him about it before but that man was more likely to bite his head off before he would admit to even having any emotions.

_**"How much more praise deserv'd thy beatuy's use,"**_ How others would act if you were only kinder. If his professor wanted to be an asshole that was fine but Harry thought if he only took care of himself better and talked to others he wouldn't be so alone.

_**"If thee couldst answer, 'this fair child of mine,"**_ If you could only say that this child or children in his professor's case…

_**"Shall sum my count and make my old excuse' "**_ Will pay my due and make up for my past actions, after all a teacher is measured by the talent of his students and if he old tried is stupid professor could make up for his past by trying to make a better future for all his students.

**_"Proving his beauty by succession thine,"_** Your students, your apprentice shall be a representation of your talent, but if Harry's potions professor ever took a student willingly hell would freeze over.

**_"This wered to be new made when thou art old,"_** Reborn with time, you will be renewed.

**_"And see thy blood warm when thou feel'st it cold."_** And the ice in your heart will melt, with or without your knowledge. Just you wait Snape! You can't hide forever and Harry was determined to drag him out of his shell kicking and screaming, and if he got bit on the way he could always get Hermione to set him on fire again. Just the memory of that incident made him laugh; still chuckling Harry got up to make himself lunch. All these resolutions were making him hungry, not as if they could actually be called resolutions since he would probably chicken out of them by the time the school year actually rolled around.

Up on Mt. Olympus Magic cackled as Fate laughed so hard she cried, catching their breathe they announced " So mote it be!" before they once again dissolved into laughter. Aphrodite leaned against the door smiling "What has you two in a tizzy?" she asked, pausing Fate and Magic looked at each other before turning to look at her innocently. Shaking her head in amusement, Aphrodite shrugged and said "Fine don't tell me." and left. With a nose crinkle Magic nudged Fate "That's enough messing around, we can laugh at the sheer irony later, right now we have a thread to weave." Said Magic and with that Fate pulled out a Golden thread and continued to in-case one Severus Snape with one end and attach the other to Harry. If the potion's master noticed he was being permanently, completely, and eternally tied to his nemesis's son he gave no indication but a shiver before continuing to work on the potion he was currently brewing. After all it was likely just a side effect of the potion he was brewing but Amorta was the highest priced potion in demand right now and one Severus Snape was not going to let a few fluffy feelings stop himself from making a summer profit by selling it.

Reminder: Nothing! I own nothing! I'm penniless! As in without pennys! Oh the horror!


End file.
